Lists of The Who Framed Miku Characters
This is a lists of the Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe was based from the masterpiece film The Matrix franchise universe, Many of the characters lists here have names reflecting certain aspects of them, such as their status, personality or role. Who Framed Miku Main Characters * James Taylor Valiant ** Portrayed by James Emirzian Waldementer (Lead Actor, Lead Voice Actor) The main central characters of the web-media universe, a computer programming who eventually comes liberates humanity from the reality. Soft-spokes and reclusive, James Taylor’s has initially resistance of entity Anime Reality when he heading towards to the right next building. Kemika Miku and her followers looks up to James Taylor, thrust are responsive for efforts their hardware alliance and his mind memories seems no doubt about truly, But he has little idea of choice as the entity point objects of their admiration by lavish slaves from the mysteriously alliances, As the series progressive. James Taylor came the Resistance of the Anime Reality outdoors to Live-Action World. James Taylor is become more sure by himself are abilities of superhuman strength, unique combat techniques, healthy enthusiasm, overpowered muscles, very strong, tougher and bulky. He has the assumes responsibility and not mentioned indoors from alliance existences on moral goodness, And he doesn’t emotionally away from the people when it’s necessary. James Taylor Valiant is onto way leadership of resistance from reality Live-Action and Anime world towards to new action, In order to bring about resolution connect from the article. He is the lead member of ‘The Valiant Hunter Groups’ from somewhere New York City his friends of Adam, Seth, Steven, Josh, Brian, Leon, Joe and others. * Adam Keen Reeves Valiant * Seth Joshua Mark Valiant * Steven Gregory Wayne Valiant * Josh Morris Cole Valiant * Brian Aaron Williams Valiant * Leon Kenneth Marc Valiant * Joe Maynard Norbert Valiant Recurring Characters Major Characters * Michael Karl Carson ‘Deheus (Kid) ** Portrayed by Michael Deheus (Actors, Voice Actors) An eager youngster was regular teenage boy passionate about Live-Action and Anime World resistance from Dock Defender Field, Initially nervous and excitable, the Kid learns to stay calm and get the job done in battle events of ‘Battle of Pop Rocks’, In the face lavish comrades and swarms of sentinels BNK48 Machines. The character named of ‘Michael Karl Carson ‘Deheus’ not confused by same name of ‘Michael Karl Popper’ was based from the fictional character The Matrix. Minor Characters Other Characters Vocaloid Kemika Program * Kemika Miku * Kemika Mikuo * Kemika Teto * Kemika Ted * Kemika Neru * Kemika Nero * Kemika Gumi * Kemika Gumiya * Kemika Len * Kemika Rin * Kemika Lenka * Kemika Rinto TDA Exile Program Yandere Simulator Classmate 1-A * Ayano Aishi (Yandere-chan) * Taro Yamada (Senpai) * Taeko Yamada (Senpai) * Info-chan (Mysterious Student Girl) Rival Characters * Osana Najimi TDA Exile Program * TDA Ayano Aishi * TDA Taro Yamada * TDA Taeko Yamada * TDA Info-chan * TDA Osana Najimi Kemika Program * Kemika Ayano Aishi * Kemika Taro Yamada * Kemika Taeko Yamada * Kemika Info-chan * Kemika Osana Najimi Star Wars Universe Knights of the Old Republic Leadership Crew * Revan * Jedi Exile (Meetra Surik) Recurring Characters * Canderous Ordo * T3-M4 * HK-47 Knights of the Old Republic Crew * Carth Onasi * Dustil Onasi * Mission Vao * Zaalbar * Bastila Shan * Juhani * Jolee Bindo The Sith Lords * Atton Rand * Bao-Dur * Mical * Mira * Hanharr * Brianna * Visas Marr * G0-T0 Sith Alliances * Naga Sadow * Darth Bane Re:Zero New York City Resistance Texas Resistance Missouri Resistance Virginia Resistance Austin Texas Resistance San Francisco Resistance Michigan Resistance Antagonist AKB48 AKB48 Machines BNK48 * Cherprang Areekul (Christine Kanya Acker Bilson) ** Portrayed by Cherprang Areekul (BNK48 Fictional Characters) An titular main antagonist in Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe and overall main antagonist in appears real-life fictional band, novel, comic book, animation videos, indie feature film, games and others. The most important Christine, who proved being lavished and enslavement mastermind controlling on broadcasting, Able to inhabitant BNK48 Alliances and their Machines division of formation renamed as 'BNK48 Machines' anykind of creating purposing are literally no one else separating and everyone. Christine is the most powerful and ultimate human-being supreme programming, And she proves much the creating music libraries and energy stored of machines. She is the leader of the BNK48 and their BNK48 Machines leading course through the worldwide. she develops genetic code to the human-like switching/possession of BNK48 Agents, Initially they marked as themselves are 'BNK Agents', But she controlling for Smart AI destination make it developed to machines bases. An corruption was infected to Agent Smith program which is taken controlling anomaly emotional-ness, She managed to re-calling upon on Asian will spreading more material, marketing campaign, replicate music files, genetic programming and million-fold of the musician database. James-Taylor as an tougher, most persistent enemy. BNK48 Machines SFC48 SFC48 Machines